Starboy
by GatesVengeance
Summary: AJ always thought Dean was out of reach but it turns out he thought wrong.


**Starboy:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

AJ took a sip from his glass, the beer lingering on his tongue as he stared out across the room. He was _supposed_ to be listening to whatever it was that Luke was babbling on about in the chair next to him but he found he couldn't concentrate. At least not when the object of his recent affections was sitting at an identical table out of reach.

"AJ. Man, are you even listening to me?" Luke's question made him finally turn his attention to his friend. "Stop making damn googly eyes at listen to me."

AJ pulled a face. "I am not making _googly eyes_." He took a long drink from his glass. "I don't make googly eyes."

Luke scoffed, draining a large amount from his own glass. "Yeah. Okay." He rolled his eyes. "You're staring like a damned creeper then. Is that better?"

"You're an ass." AJ shot back. His gaze turned away from his friend, who was still looking at him curiously, and instead glanced out across the room that was filled with his coworkers.

Management had decided on a Christmas party for talent this year and had decided to hold it at the grandest hotel in the largest ballroom of whatever random town they were all in. The room was quite lavishly decorated, the walls sparsely were covered in a variety of Christmas ornament and decorations while the tables were definitely overdone. There was huge centrepieces on each table, a mixture of flowers and other Christmas themed items creating a grandiose display.

All of his coworkers were dressed in their black tie best that matched perfectly with the room. The women were all done up to the nines, make up and hair immaculately done to compliment their choice of dress exquisitely. And while he could appreciate the fact that all of his female coworkers looked darn good, his attention was drawn to a table a little bit away that had only three men sitting at it.

The table was occupied by the three members of what used to be the Shield. Roman, Seth and Dean were all dressed similarly to how he was, in black suits with crisp white button up shirts but it was the way that they were interacting that made his stomach swirl uncomfortably. He took another sip from his drink as he watched the way that Dean carelessly threw his arm around Seth's shoulders and leaned in to whisper into the brunette's ear. Whatever it was that was said made Seth's cheeks flush a dark red almost instantly.

"You're doing it again." Luke's voice snapped him out of his trance again. He turned his head to see his friend watching him intently. "Ya know, you could just go up and talk to him."

"What's the point?" AJ lamented. "Look at him." He gestured over towards the table. "He's all over Seth. No way he'd show any interest in an old man like me."

Luke let out a laugh.

"What?" AJ snapped.

"You think that those two are just exclusive?" Luke gave him a knowing look. "Cause the stories that go around the Raw locker room about Rollins suggests otherwise."

"Well that being said, Rollins is here tonight with him. And he's been all over him." Aj said sharply. "He hasn't even looked over here once tonight."

"Hasn't he?" Luke asked. "Cause I've seen a few glances while you weren't looking. So just go talk to him please."

AJ snorted. "Yeah whenever he pries himself away from Rollins." He lifted his glass to his lips and drained the last of it. "Do you want another drink?"

Luke grinned. "Hell, if you're buying, I'll have another ten."

AJ rolled his eyes before standing up from the table and making his way over towards the bar. He had no idea why they'd made this a cash bar although he supposed it was to control peoples impulses. He walked up to the bar and ordered his drinks, handing over his cash while he waited.

The bartender had just slid the two glasses of beer across the counter when one was taken from him. "How nice of you to buy me a drink."

AJ recognized the voice immediately and turned to see Dean standing there, a cocky grin on his bearded face. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, the sight of Dean looking so not like Dean and standing barely a foot away from him. The younger, taller man even looked a lot less scrappy that usual, his unruly hair gel slicked back, accentuating the sharp features on his face. He swallowed the lump that was bubbling in his throat. "Uh. It wasn't for you."

"It's the least you can do after you've been staring at me all night." Dean grinned at the older man, blue eyes twinkling mischievously as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a long sip. He instantly recoiled. "Fuck this beer tastes like piss."

"I have _not_ been staring at you all night." AJ protested vehemently. Perhaps a little too much given the pointed look Dean shot him.

"Please _champ_." Dean's voice put extra emphasis on the last word. "I've seen you looking."

"And?" AJ challenged.

"Well maybe I like the way you look at me." Dean smirked.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." AJ snapped. "You've been damn near dry humping Rollins all night."

Dean let out a laugh. He couldn't help himself. "Oh shit. Don't tell me the great AJ styles is jealous over little old me touching Seth Rollins."

"I am _not_ jealous." AJ protested.

"Whatever you want to believe, buddy." Dean grinned at the older man. He glanced around them and made sure no one was looking before he leaned in close to AJ. "Hey, I'm going to go and have a smoke, fancy joining me?"

"I don't smoke." AJ answered immediately.

"Well maybe you'll have something else for me to put in my mouth then." Dean grinned, seeing the pink tinge the other man's cheeks. "I'll see you out there in a minute, yeah?"

AJ watched Dean quite literally strut away from him and head towards one of the exit doors on the left hand side of the room. He grabbed his beers and walked back over to his table where Luke was waiting. He placed the drinks down on the table.

"Hey I saw you talking to Am-"

"I'm just gonna go get some air." AJ interrupted his friend.

"Yeah. Air. _Okay_." Luke gave him a skeptical look and then quite crudely made a gesture that made him look like he was giving a blow job.

AJ pulled a repulsed face. "You're gross." He simply said before leaving the table, ignoring the looks from some of his coworkers as he walked across the ballroom to the same exit door that Dean that had just walked through only a few minutes earlier.

He pushed on the exit door and stepped out into the night. The cold air whipped at his face like a hand just slapped him. He glanced around the empty courtyard, his eyes settling on a tall figure that was leaning against the wall, cigarette hanging from between his fingers. He let the door close behind him before he spoke.

"I thought you were wanting something else to put in your mouth." He called across the courtyard. He saw the younger man look over at him, the same cocky grin on his lips. He walked right over and stood in front of Dean, their height difference immediately noticed as Dean towered over him. He reached down and grabbed the cigarette from the younger man's fingers, ignoring the flutter his stomach made from just their hands touching. "Smoking's a filthy habit you know."

Dean merely shrugged his shoulders in return, his lips twisting into a grin. "I've been told that I can be a filthy habit too."

AJ dropped the cigarette from within his grasp, not even bothering to see that it landed on the concrete tiles and rolled away towards the drain. He tentatively reached forward and placed a hand on Dean's bearded cheek, caressing the facial hair while his eyes looked right into the blue pools in front of him. He felt a nudge in his stomach, his heart skip a beat as they stared at each other for what felt like an age. He'd never quite wanted someone for as long as he'd wanted Dean. There was something so attractive about the cocky, confident man in front of him that made AJ desire him above all others.

"Are you gonna kiss me or just look at me?" Dean goaded him. Hell, he even pouted his lips a little as he waited. "Oh wait. I know what the problem is." He slid down the brick wall, slouching slightly so that he was now eye level with the older man. "Now you can reach me without getting in your tip-toes."

"You're an asshole." AJ said sharply. He hand moved around to the back of Dean's head and his fingers dug his hair, tugging slightly causing a gasp to escape the younger man. "Oh. Someone likes getting their hair pulled."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but before he could even get a word out, he felt AJ's lips on his. He pushed back against the lips, their beards rubbing together while he tried to push as much passion into a closed mouth kiss as he could. He felt his eyes slip closed as his hands reached up and grabbed a hold of AJ's shoulders to keep him steady. They'd had many battles in the ring before but to feel the older man's shoulders like this, so strong, so muscular, he couldn't help but push against the other body.

He let out a groan when he felt one of AJ's hands reach down and grab a hold of his ass, squeezing hard at his cheek and pulling their bodies even closer together. He felt another moan spill from his mouth, causing his mouth to part for long enough that the brunette was able to slip his tongue inside of his mouth. He felt the spark of chemistry that rocked his body when their tongues touched, the thick muscles curling around each other, trying to dominate the other.

Dean was probably the hairiest man AJ had ever kissed but that just made him want to push in closer still, taste every inch of the younger man that he could get a hold of. He groaned into the kiss, his hips right up against Dean's, their crotches rubbing together in a rhythmic motion. He knew he was embarrassingly hard right now and he didn't really care. Here he was kissing the object of his affections he thought he'd never have a shot with.

Dean pulled back, lips puffy from their kiss. There was a naughty glint in his eye but it didn't faze AJ one bit. "What do you want?"

"I want you to suck me." AJ's words fell from his mouth before he'd even realized it. "I mean, if you want to."

Dean's grin grew so large it was almost vertical. He watched the way the older man's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. He gave him a look. "Have you done this before?"

"Done what before?" AJ asked. "Had my dick sucked? Or had my dick sucked by a dude?" He watched Dean open his mouth to say something but he beat him to it. "Cause the answer to both is yes. Far less men have had the pleasure to suck my dick than women but-" he stopped when he saw the look on Deans face. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing." Dean dismissed. "I just never had any idea you swung this side of the fence. I had you pegged as someone who only liked women." He continued. He suddenly had a naughty thought. " _Soo_ have you gone all the way with a dude before?"

AJ looked deep into Deans eyes as he thought up his reply, the clear look of lust in the younger man's eye. He gasped as he felt a hand push in between their bodies and gently squeeze his length through his dress pants. "Yeah. Yeah, I have."

Dean smirked. He used his strength to flip them around so that AJ's back was pressed against the brick wall. He then slowly lowered himself down onto his knees, his hands joining together at the belt buckle of the brunette's pants. He couldn't help but give the clear, thick outline of AJ's cock another squeeze while he busied himself with the button and fly.

"Shouldn't you be squatting so you don't ruin the knees of your pants?" AJ half groaned as he felt two fingers dip into the side of his briefs, tugging them down far enough that his dick and balls were poking out into the night air. He let out a heavy groan as he felt Dean's hand wrap around his cock, slow, steady strokes working him so good. "Yeah. Just like that."

"I don't think I'll need to squat. This isn't going to take long." Dean smirked. He leaned forward and traced the swollen head with his flat tongue, eliciting yet another groan from the older man.

"You that confident of your abilities?" AJ goaded while he ran a hand through the sticky, gel covered hair of the younger man, holding his head steady, trying to control what was going on.

"Oh. I'm very confident of my abilities." Dean responded. "I'm also very confident I'll have you blowing your load down my throat in no time."

AJ let out a heavy groan at that. "You swallow?"

Dean winked. "For you baby, I will."

AJ barely had time to let the words sink in before he finally felt Dean's lips wrap around the tip of his cock, sucking hard on the tip once before he pushed them down, swallowing his length in one go. He let out a throaty moan and tightened the grip in Dean's hair.

Dean groaned around the fat cock in his mouth. AJ's hands on the back of his head, holding him there was doing all sorts of things to him. He sucked his cheeks in harder, relishing in the sound that slipped into the quiet night air while the hand in his hair tightened again, hairs tangling around thick fingers. Oh yeah. This felt too good.

He moved one of the hands from AJ's thigh to gently tug at the other mans balls, fingers kneading the sensitive skin, pulling sinful sounds and curses from AJ as he did so. He sucked hard around the length, his mouth moving in a perfect rhythm, sucking hard on the way down and hollowing his cheeks out on the way back up. His pace quickening with each suck up and down.

He knew AJ was loving this kind of attention, his other hand joining the first and pushing his face right down to the bottom of his cock so that Dean's nose was buried in the small amount of pubic hair that sat just above his cock. He let out another groan, trying to suck as hard as he could, anticipating exactly what would happen next. And he wasn't wrong with what he thought.

AJ steadied himself, gripping tightly into the back of Dean's head as he started to rock his hips back and forth. He glanced down to have a peek, his stomach instantly doing back flips when he took in the sight below him. Dean's blue eyes were staring right back up at him, the look of lust deeply embodied in them while his mouth stretched obscenely over his fat cock. He watched for a moment, the way his cock slid so easily in and out of the younger man's mouth.

"Oh fuck. Dean."

AJ almost couldn't control himself. He could feel the telltale signs of orgasm fast approaching. He could feel the knot in his stomach starting to unravel, his hips rocking harder and faster in and out of Dean's mouth, the delicious suction combining with those fingers gently kneading his balls was far too good.

He was surprised he'd held on this long.

"Are you ready? 'M about to blow." AJ said in barely audible words as his hips worked faster and harder in and out of that cocky mouth.

He rocked in and out a few more times before he pushed Dean's face flush against his hips, his body shuddering as he felt his load push up from his balls and splatter the inside of Dean's mouth. He felt his eyes squeeze shut, his body shaking from the orgasm while his mouth let out a mixture of gasps, groans, curses and Dean's name. He let his hands drop from Dean's hair and felt himself get tucked back into his pants, his button and fly getting done back up at the same time.

He opened his eyes carefully, his gaze settling on Dean, who was now standing, with a shit eating grin on his face. "Damn Ambrose. You weren't kidding about your skills."

"Well." Dean grinned broadly at the older man. "If I'd known how desperate you were for me to suck your cock, I would have done it a helluva lot sooner."

AJ let out a laugh. "Do you want me to, ya know, return the favour?"

"Nah." Dean answered simply. "But Seth and I are sharing a room tonight, maybe you'd want to join us after the party?"

"Are you serious?" AJ asked, taken aback.

"Fuck yeah." Dean grinned. "Seth's always keen for more than one dick."

"And what if I didn't want to do anything with him?" AJ asked.

"Well I'm sure he'd be disappointed but he likes to watch too." Dean winked. "Cmon. We'd better get back. I'm sure people are wondering where the Champ is. I'll go in first and you can come in in a minute or so."

AJ watched Dean leave, suddenly noticing just how firm the younger man's ass looked in those pants. He contemplated what Dean had asked him before he went back into the ballroom.

He avoided eye contact with Dean's table as he made his way back to where Luke was sitting. Although he noticed his friend was now sitting there with Karl too. Not that he even cared really. He took his seat and reached for his glass of beer, draining half of it in one gulp.

"Well you took your damn time." Karl commented.

"Yeah." AJ answered.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Karl asked him but he didn't answer.

"He was out there with Ambrose. Probably getting his dick sucked. Am I right, AJ?" Luke grinned at his friend.

AJ looked at Luke. He didn't need to say a word. The answer was written all over his face.

"Holy shit. I was only joking. Did you really?" Luke's grin was now verging on being vertical it was so large. AJ nodded slowly. He fake pretended to sob. "Oh Karl. I'm so proud of our boy. Finally getting his dick sucked."

Karl did the same thing as Luke, fake sobbing. "Well bless his cotton socks. He's growing up too fast."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Will you two _shut up_?" He snapped. He glanced over at the familiar table, his decisions for his plans later on in the evening decided in one look.

 **A/N:** So I have had issues with writing lately and this is the first fic I've been able to write in a while after a break. I hope you all liked it and there may be a sequel if you guys want one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance


End file.
